


Cleopatra

by MarCaribe



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, It's sad guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarCaribe/pseuds/MarCaribe
Summary: " I was late for this, late for that, late for the love of my life"There were many things Gigi had done at 4:48 in the morning, escaping her house to go and stargaze, trying to fix the goddamned heat of her apartment, listening music with a blank stare on her worst nights, but in her ever growing list she never expected to add sitting in an ER waiting room, hoping that good news came from the other side.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 13
Kudos: 39





	Cleopatra

They never tell you that when you are being beaten to death, the only thing that's gonna be in your mind is the person that you love. Every caress you shared, the light flow of them when they danced, the transformation when her eyes lit up happiness.

Crystal had to learn that the hard way, by being punched in the face in an unknown neighborhood. Gigi had warned her that her habit of wandering the city searching for inspiration, or trying to work things out in her head, was going to land her in hot water someday. You know as well as me you gotta stay alert in a big city, she’d said. But after living in L.A for long enough, Crystal had stopped being afraid of the streets. 

She didn't even really know which direction he or they came from, but they knocked her to the ground so quickly it was like it didn’t even happen. Whoever-it-was grabbed her bag with her wallet in, but she clung tightly to her phone in her hand, prompting a good kick in the ribs that surely broke a few of them. A finishing stomp on the stomach pushed her even further into a blue-eyed stratosphere. Maybe it was the adrenaline-induced trance but at that moment the only thing she could think of was her.

It might be the absurdity of the reality- here she really was, mugged and beaten and bleeding on the street— that got her so fixated, but she had to say goodbye. She needed to call Gigi, let her know how much she loved her, hear her voice one last time before it all went black. 

the adrenaline that was left in her was enough to lift her aching hand, full of glass from the cracked phone screen. Despite the pain, she pulled up a more than well known number that, due to some miracle, was answered at 3:43 in the morning 

The first, the second, the third ring came around and when the fourth was about to start she answered: "What the fuck do you want a almost 4 motherfucking A.M?" Gigi’s voice was full of sleep, which helped her sound annoyed.

Maybe it was the nerves or a punctured lung but her voice could barely go higher than an audible whisper 

"I wanna say goodbye...and I love you" she had to be quick, she felt the blackness pulling her under more and more each second.

Gigi scoffed over the line. "I love you too, but that couldn't wait till tomorrow? or a decent hour!"

"Tomorrow is too late..." taking as deep a breath she could, "I had to say it before going..." her eyelids felt too heavy, she knew, she felt herself slip like sand on her hands 

"Crystal what the fuck!?, are you alright!?,where are you going!?-The manner of her voice changed from annoyed to extremely worried 

"I don't know... I just love you" Crystal said

"Send me your location now!"

With the last bits of what felt real, she tried to hit send, she hopes she hit send, her sight was cloudy to the point she couldn't see anymore,she would have expected to be way more afraid of this, but she was happy and oddly at peace. She got her last wish, didn't she? Just like that ,she closed her eyes, a light smile adorning her lips.  
\---------  
There were many things Gigi had done at 4:48 in the morning, escaping her house to go and stargaze, trying to fix the goddamned heat of her apartment, listening music with a blank stare on her worst nights, but in her ever growing list she never expected to add sitting in an ER waiting room, hoping that good news came from the other side.

Finding Crystal blacked out all covered in blood, was not one of the things she wanted to add to that list.

The waiting room clock kept ticking, and Gigi could only stare at it, trying to find a sense of comfort in the never-stopping hands of the clock.

Crystal was rushed into emergency surgery, no time for the basic questions to be asked. A nurse came to take her out of her trance, seeing Gigi had been too shaken up to fill out the paperwork.  
"What was her name?" Said the nurse with a monotone voice.  
"Her name IS Crystal Harness" Gigi spat with venom  
"Date of birth?" The nurse didn't even look up.  
"April 16th,1991"

Questions kept coming and so did the answers,until finally Gigi was released to go back to her thoughts. it felt like she’d spent an eternity answering such heartless questions, but it was just 10 minutes at most. time never feels more unreal than when you are waiting for something, anything, to happen,

Then it hit her hard: there was a high chance that how she’d arrived at the hospital, battered and bloody and broken, was the last time she was gonna see Crystal alive. She needed to tell her that she loved her. She had to tell her all the things she waz looking forward to: she wanted to go on that road trip to Missouri to meet her family, stargaze with her in the middle of the road and have sex one more time in a shitty motel room.

Yeah, that was gonna be her happy place: Crystal is coming out of this. She might be the sweetest thing in the world, but she isn't going down without a fight. Gigi let herself imagine what life was gonna be after this.

They could get a nice place together, Gigi would do most of the decoration, but Crystal would add those little details that make it a home. They would play-fight about how she should get that One Direction tattoo covered, Crystal would pretend to be upset, and they would laugh about it. Take a totally unplanned trip to Mexico because why not? Crystal loves her Mexican heritage. Go to Paris and take dumb photos as the tourists they are, maybe sneak into a fashion show. It was her fantasy and she knew that even if most of those wouldn’t happen, they would have a great time anyway because they would be together.

Sunrise came by, birds were chirping at the first rays of sunlight and Los Angeles hustle was starting, still no news of Crystal, it wasn't ideal, but no news also meant no bad news, right?  
\------  
"Do you know i love you?"-Crystal said out of nowhere 

They were laying on Crystals bed, Gigi was curled in her naked chest. "Yeah I do silly", Gigi said while she booped Crystal's nose and gave her a quick peck on her lips.

She wished they could stay like that forever, bathing in love, in a little room, with Gigi in her arms while she traced that stupid tattoo on her chest. She was never removing it after this, be dammed the dumb meaning.  
\----  
Something did happen at 7 am. A doctor with a tired face and stained scrubs walked in the waiting room,asking for Crystal Harness relatives. 

Gigi stood in front of him,she didn't even had to ask, she was met with an "I'm sorry" she didn't register much of what came after. She felt her legs wobble and lost all composure while she cried her eyes out on the floor of the ER.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you listen The Lumineers and Niki & The Dove in a loop
> 
> speacial thanks to Mistress and Saiph for betaing 
> 
> title from The Lumineers album Cleopatra


End file.
